Anticipation
by Kezz
Summary: Three friends POV's in anticipation of chlex....please r&r, but be gentle this is my first ever fan fic!


Anticipation.  
  
Pete's POV: We're at the Talon again, watching another round of verbal judo between Chloe and Lex. Yet more ammunition for the gossip that has spread like wild fire through not just Smallville High, but Smallville itself about the tiny, fiery blonde school newspaper editor and the bald billionaire playboy. If you had asked me how I felt about the Chloe getting involved with Lex a year ago, I would probably have punched you just for mentioning it. I didn't like him and I never trusted him, but over the last six months or so my opinion has done a 180. I guess the way he has held back on his obvious feelings for Chloe so that life would be easier for has helped, not to mention the fact that he has helped my friends and I out of a scrape or twelve. I figure he has been waiting for her to turn eighteen before tells her how he feels, after all there are all lot of things standing in the way of them being together, not least the fact that she is still at high school, he is an infamous billionaire and him being her fathers boss. I surprised myself when I realised that I was rooting for him, but his devoted adoration of her from afar has won me over. Even so, if he hurts her I will kill him. I guess there are going to be fireworks at her birthday party in two weeks time and I can't wait to sit back and watch the show.  
  
Clark's POV: Their at it again, the verbal judo. Their banter is seriously funny, even if some of it does go over my head. It's also good to know that two of my closest friends get on so well, even if they pretend to despise each other at times. In fact I'm pretty sure that they are heading past friendship and into something more. I know everyone thinks I'm just a dumb farm boy but even I couldn't fail to notice that two of my best friends are in love with each other. In fact I can even tell you when it happened. It happened the first time they saw each other, in the Torch office at school, whether they realised it or not a spark shot between them as they talked, like static electricity, or the attraction between two magnets. I know they have both tried to ignore their feelings, even going so far as to be with other people, but it always comes back to this; the Talon, their verbal judo and that game they play which involves them trying to steal each other's coffee. I guess it's the only way they can be together at the moment and they never miss a chance. I think Lex is waiting for her eighteenth birthday to make his move, I know he won't be disappointed. It's obvious she feels the same way about him, but I think she is scared. Our friendship was almost destroyed when she admitted her feelings for me, but she only had a crush on me and she is in love with him and I know that she would rather have him as a friend, than lose him completely. I only hope he takes a chance before anything gets in the way, I don't want to think about how he will cope without her in his life. I sometimes think that the only thing that keeps him from turning into his father is his desire to make her proud of him. He has dark moments in his past, that have threatened to destroy him and there have been times that I have questioned his morality, I only hope that he keeps that part of himself away from her. While he would never hurt her intentionally, I worry about the aspects of his life that could put her in danger. I guess we can only wait and see, and be there for the fall out if necessary. Her birthday is in two weeks time; the count down has begun.  
  
Lana's POV: I'm working at the Talon again today, but it's not so bad because my four closest friends are here and I get to snatch a few minutes at a time in their company. Clark, Pete, Chloe and Lex are sitting in a corner booth talking animatedly; well that is to say Chloe and Lex are talking animatedly. Clark and Pete are merely laughing at the snarky reporter and the bald billionaire's latest round of verbal judo. I wonder if Clark and Pete have noticed the electricity between the two combatants, I know I have. The atmosphere between them is almost palpable, but neither of them will admit to that. They would deny their attraction to the death, but the connection stretches between them like an invisible thread. I know that they are both too wary of rejection to admit their feelings to each other, which isn't really surprising considering how badly the have both been hurt in the past. This stalling can't hold out much longer though, you can see the longing for each other reflected in their eyes and their body language is as charged as it can get. I know Lex is waiting for Chloe to turn eighteen before he makes his move, trying to do the right thing. For her part, she doesn't want to screw up another friendship by admitting her feelings to him, so she is waiting for him to make the first move. I also know that the wait is killing him. He doesn't have to wait long though, her birthday is just around the corner, two weeks away in fact, and I can almost see him willing away the next fortnight. The atmosphere has all the expectation of the air before a storm, it will break soon though and it's going to have the force of a tempest when it does.  
  
End 


End file.
